


Getting you going by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:49:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: Bodie uses intimate knowledge to speed up Doyle's recovery.Posted to





	Getting you going by tango65

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to Tea dnd Swiss Roll LJ for the Weekly Obbo Challenge 11 - Theme "Blow".

Ray Doyle was asleep. At least he thought he was, but there was an irritating draught blowing on his ear and whichever way he moved, it seemed to follow him. He grunted in irritation and tried to wave it away with his hand, but his hand didn't seem to move.

“He's coming round”, he heard a familiar voice say. He puzzled over why it should say such a thing, wondering what was going on, yet reluctant to leave the dark where it had been comfortable. But the voice urged him to do exactly that, “Come on Ray, show me those lovely green eyes of yours.”

Another draught of cold air on his ear decided him and he opened his eyes reluctantly, blinking a few times to clear the blurriness. He was unsurprised to find himself lying down, but surprised to find it was in the middle of a street, with Bodie and Murphy looking down at him with concern. He tried to sit up, but was pushed back down by two sets of strong hands. “Lay still sunshine, until they can check you out,” came the reassuring voice of his partner.

“What..” he started to say, but it only came out as a croak. He swallowed a couple of times and tried again. “What happened?” he managed to whisper. Bodie and Murphy glanced at each other before his partner responded, “What do you remember?”

He frowned in thought, then grimaced as he became aware of a massive ache thundering in his head. When he tried to lift his hand to his head, he became aware that his arms were being held close to his body. He looked up questioningly.

“You've been hurt,” came his partner's cautious reply, “We have to keep you still until you can get checked out.” Ray took his partner at his word and relaxed, turning his mind instead to what he remembered.

“We were on a raid,” he began hesitantly, “Big place with a high wall out front”. When he got relieved looks from both his partner and Murph, he continued. “I was going in first, was just opening the gate.....” He stopped, looking up at the two men, a confused expression on his face. “What happened?” “Our makeshift bombers blew themselves up – accidentally or purposefully we don't know yet,” his partner responded. “And it blew the gate out and me with it I presume” Ray responded. “You got it.” Murph stood and left them to check on the rest of proceedings, confident that the partners were OK.

With Murph gone, Ray went to sit up again. “Whoa,” said Bodie, “you need to stay put.” “I'm OK, just a bit bruised and I've got a sore head” Ray said pouting, knowing it would help him achieve what he wanted, to get off the ground. And it did. His partner was most solicitous, but still warning against the move, even as he helped him to stand and lean against the car which had stopped his momentum when the building exploded.

He closed his eyes and let the sounds of the surrounding clean-up wash over him. The headache was making itself known even more now, but eased as he felt his partner wrap a matey arm around his shoulders. “We'll get you out of here, soon as the medics check you over – just to be sure” he finished quickly as Ray looked up and glared at him.

In the car soon after, with reports given and Bodie driving them home, Ray turned, a query in his eyes and a soft smile on his lips. “Was that you blowing in my ear?” “No other,” came the expected reply, “and before you ask why, you were out and we couldn't wake you, even with all the noise and movement around us. I was starting to get worried, even though we couldn't find any obvious injuries, so I used a tried and true method.” “You blew in my ear”, Ray said unbelievingly. “I know the way to get you going” his partner smirked in response.


End file.
